What to do when babysitting
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: A gift from monster-tamers


Shioyo looked into the shining light against the plain gray wall of the R.V., glancing from it to Shiaki and Alber, who were playing cards at the little picnic table on their site. Since when did Shiaki think that it would be a good idea to go camping? When did he like whoring with campers?!

"And it's okay for me to go?" Shioyo asked, "I mean, it IS Hella that asked for me..." He was unsure about the audience with Hella and Lucifer, and normally, Shiaki would have said no, millions of times, for that matter, until he would finally shut his mouth up. Shiaki looked up from his game with Alber, nodding. "Yeah," he said, "I owe her a favor, and she seems to really be needing your help with something. I"m not sure what it was, but I think I can spare you."

Alber looked up from his hand of cards and glared, looking angrily at the shining pentagram. "I don't trust it," he grumbled, "Don't let 'im go!" Shioyo raised an eyebrow, loooking at his master carefully. "You're sure it's alright?" he asked guetly. Shiaki nodded, ees back on his cards. "Yeah," he said, "No more hanging around here. Shoo, shoo, you're a bad luck charm, I keep losing because of you!"

Shioyo rolled his eyes, sighing, before looking back at the portal, wondering what it was that Hella was asking him to help out with. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the worst, then stepped into the glowing pentagram.

The pure white room seemed a bit dull that day, the shadows of gray dimming the white, soft furniture that blended within the walls and floors. Hella sat comforably on one of the sofa's, petting a little white kitten, smiling, and, for a moment, Shioyo thought that Hella was suspended in mid-air until he noticed the sofa's outline, and exhaled quietly. Hella looked up, hearing him, her smile dropping into a sort of sad expression like she was disappointed in him being there. Shioyo forwned at that, but spoke with nothing but silence.

Hella set down the little kitten, smiling at him though he could tell that this smile was false. "Oh, Shioyo, thank you for coming, " she said, "I have a job fo ryou." Shioyo odded, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what might that job be?" he asked. Hella looked down in sorrow once again "I don't normally have business that I need to attend to, but unfortuantely, I have something I must take care of, with my Higher Demon of Willpower. I hope you understand why I cannot stay." Shioyo nodded in empathy.

Hela looked at him a little smile playing on her features, but not fully arising. "I need you to watch Lucifer while I'm gone." Strange silence.

Hella looked at him with a sigh. "I see that you are not thrilled with the idea of watching my little Lucifer..." Shioyo shook his head, rubbing his temples sadly. "I'm just not used to the idea of watching somebody..." Hella patted his shoulder, making her way to the pale pentagram on the wall. "I have already paid Shiaki for your services," she said, "I'm afraid that you can't step out of this. I'm sorry, but I don't like to leave him alone, and you're not the only one I know to handle this."

Shioyo nodded, looking after her as she slit her palm, straining her blood against the wall and watching it boil to flames upon the pentagram, forming a bright light. She liked at him. "Make sure he doesn't eat too much, and he doesn't ruin any of the furniture. He has to stay in the house, unless you're accompanying him to go Hunting," she said, "Do you understand?" When Shioyo nodded again, Hella turned from him, slipping into the light, which faded back into the plain pentagram that was practicaly invisible on the wall.

Shioyo looked over at the little kitten, who was rolling around on the sofa. Shioyo raised an eyebrow at it, and sat down, the kitten flinging itself onto his lap. He stroked its fur quietly, looking around. "I wonder where Lucifer is right now..." he whispered quietly, looking down at the cat, who looked really content with the petting. It purred and nuzzled against his hand. The little kitten nuzzled his stomach, then looking up at him and mewing.

Shioyo looked at it, wondering when Hella and Lucifer got a kitten, then it crossed his mind just what was sitting in his lap, rubbing up against his waist and stomach. "Lucifer, cut that out," he said, rolling his eyes. The kitten looked up at him with Lucifer's smiling crimson eyes before hopping off of his lap and onto the place next to him, and then Lucifer was there, sitting on his knees, looking at Shioyo with a little odd pout. "Aww," he said, "How'd ya know it was me?"

Shioyo shook his head, resisting the urge to slap this demon across the face. "Master Lucifer," he said, trying to remain as polite as possible, "Only you would be a cat so you would have the ability to creep upon the unsuspecting in the most subtle way possible."

Lucifer grinned, rocking forward and backward on his knees. "Well, maybe sometimes," he said cheekily. Then, he stood up, skipping into the other room, which was an equally pale kitchen. "I'm gonna have a little snack!" he declared, rummaging through the cupboards. Shioyo followed him inside, closing the cupboard he was looking through and leaning against the counter. "Just how much have you eaten today?" Shioyo asked. Lucifer looked at him sheepishly, smiling. "Uhh, like...three major cities...?" he said innocently, trying to put on the cutesy look that always vexed Hella so much.

To Lucifer's great misfortune, the cutesy look did not work on Shioyo, who was rather disgusted by the stuck out lower lip, eyebrows turned up, and the fake tears and big red eyes that looked at him pleadingly. "Yeah, no more food for you," Shioyo signed, grabbing Lucifer roughly by the arm and dragging him out of the kitchen and back into the main room. Lucifer whined in protest, not physically fighting, however, to Shioyo's luck.

"Do you dare to upset the son of Satan?!" he shouted, squirming within Shioyo's grasp. Shioyo looked at him, then nodded. "Hella asked me to watch you, so I think I've got a pretty good chance," he said, "Because if you hurt me, that will upset Hella pretty well, won't it?" Lucifer looked at his feet, and Shioyo knew that this was the biggest reason, if not the only reason that Lucifer wasn't hurting him right now. "Exactly," Shioyo signed, looking at him.

Lucifer looked up at Shioyo again, not stopping as the human forced him to sit. Shioyo sat in the chair opposite of him, looking at the demon quietly. "But why can't I eat?" he asked the human, Shioyo signed. "You eat too much," he said, Lucifer groaning like a little child. Shioyo signed, but said nothing furthur. "I do not eat that much!" he said, standing, motioning to his lean, lanky figure. "I am not overweight, as you can see!" Shioyo raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest skeptically. "Would you like me to get out a weight scale?"

Lucifer deflated back into his seat, looking a little embarrassed, huffing slightly as he looked away. "Fine," he grumbled, "What will we do, then?" Shioyo looked at him, surprise in his gaze. "You're the one who lives here," he said, "What do you do for fun?" Lucifer looked back at Shioyo with equal disbelief. "You're the babysitter!" he responsed. Shioyo felt his eye twitch. Oh, how he loathed that title, especially in this case.

So, two grown men sitting a plain house with nothing to do...That's a bit creepy.

Shioyo stood up, shaking his head and searching around the house for something. Lucifer watched him, sitting up curiously on the edge of his seat. "What are you doing?" he asked, scratching his ear with his claws as he followed Shioyo with his eyes. Shioyo continued the search quietly, cursing when he could not even locate a closet for supplies. "Surely you have something to do around here," he said, "I'll find it."

Lucifer shrugged, looking as the human went through one of the closets. "Hella doesn't like childish things," he said, frowning when he heard Shioyo scoff. "What?" he asked. Shioyo looked at him quietly. "It doesn't have to be childish," he answered, "Geez, I really am watching a baby...babysitting..." Lucifer stared with wide eyes. "ARE YOU GONNA SIT ON ME?!" he said, voice shaking in fear. Shioyo groaned. "Hell, no," he said angrily, turning back to the closet.

Lucifer took note of how in depth Shioyo was to the closet and his searching and slowly began to sneak towards the kitchen, moving silently on his feet. He nearly reached the kitchen door when he heard Shioyo say, "Go sit back down, Lucifer, or you'll get one hell of a spanking."

Lucifer whined, sitting down, crossing his arms over his bare, pale chest, looking at the pale white coffee table in anger. He wanted his food, and he wanted it now. After a few minutes, Shioyo walked back from the closet, holding a packet of papers as he did. "Here," he said, tossing them onto the table, "Just do some drawing while I go look for something better to occupy your time." Lucifer looked up at him with a look that screamed "Really?". "What am I gonna draw with?" Lucifer demanded as Shioyo tossed him a packet of crayons. Suddenly, Lucifer's face lightened up, and he grinned happily, and Shioyo could have sworn that Lucifer was filled with rainbows and things of that nature, he was so happy.

"OHMYGOD," he gasped, "CRAYONS!" He pulled out a random color, red, and started to scribble on the paper.

After some time, Shioyo finally located a card pack and dominoes and even an iPad that specified in Apps, in which Shioyo began to quietly play Doodlejump while Lucifer scribbled all over the papers he had been given with crayons, making odd little pictures that Shioyo knew were supposed to be a bloody massacre.

Shioyo looked at Lucifer, who was giggling and humming,drawing himself in the middle of a red crayon mess, eating a human head happily. Shioyo rasied an eyebrow but said nothing, changing the background for his game to the halloween theme. After a few minutes, when he looked up again, he said that Lucifer was making the classic little maze out of dominoes to knock over when he got them all done.

Turning off the iPad and setting it aside, he looked at Lucifer curiously. "What are you making?" he asked. Lucifer smiled up at him like a little kid. "A burning house," he answered. Shioyo looked at the grouping of dominoes, and he just couldn't see the image that Lucifer was attempting to depict. But Lucifer seemed proud of his work, so Shioyo let it be, leaning back in his seat and watching Lucifer begin to continue his plan, placing a few dominoes here and there, examining, then placing again, then examining, and repeating the process over.

Shioyo watched until finally, Lucifer set out one last dominoe before sitting there, staring at the mishappen pile of dominoes that was suppossed to form a flaming house. Shioyo still couldn't see it, but was fine with the idea of Lucifer amusing himself without any troubling things happening in the process. After a moment, Lucifer pressed his finger lightly to the dominoe closestto him, watching as the dominoe effect took place before them, one dominoe toppling over the other dominoes as they went along, crashing and falling upon each other in a falling mess.

There was only a pile of dominoes when the process was finished. Shioyo watched as Lucifer giggled, rolling around on the floor, as if the falling dominoes was the greatest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Shioyo was going to go back to his own game when Lucifer grabbed his arm, tugging on it childishly. "Shioyo!" he cried, "Shioyo!" Shioyo looked at him, raising an eyebrow and setting down the iPad. "What?" Shioyo asked him, watching quietly. Lucifer pointed at the cards. "Please make a house with me!" Lucifer smiled. Shioyo raised an eyebrow, wondering why this guy was so blessed with houses in this moment. Was he always like this?

Shioyo shook his head, seeing the happiness drain from Lucifer's face. "No," he said, "That's okay...why don't you make one?" Lucifer poked at the cards sadly. "Please...Can you..."Please?"

Shioyo thought for a moment, and he knew that Hella would not be too thrilled if she came home to a sad Lucifer, so he sighed, nodding. "Okay, fine," he said airily, sitting down on the floor beside Lucifer, who was playing with the cards quietly. Shioyo looked into Lucifer's eyes, which were beaming with bright excitement. Soon, they had begun to make a card house, Shioyo helping alongside him in the process. At first, everything seemed relatively boring with the housemaking, but the way that Lucifer was all bright and happy, Shioyo felt something rise from his chest that he had not felt in hundreds of years...Happiness.

Shioyo couldn't help but smile, standing up as he did. Lucifer looked up at him, head cocking to the side curiously. "I'm just going to go grab the radio I saw," Shioyo said, "And get you a little snack." Lucifer grinned at him, continuing the house of cards. After a few miutes of Shioyo's absence, the human returned, holding in one hand a radio, small and battery powered, and a little plate with a small child's arm on it. Setting both down, Lucifer chomped down on the arm while Shioyo turned the radio on, flipping to a good station.

Blood spurted from Lucifer's mouth, the little arm's blood, and he licked it up happily, looking at Shioyo with appreciation. Shioyo nodded to him, taking up a few cards and continuing the house of cards, Lucifer assisting him after he finished eating up the arm. They spent some time like this, listening to music, and building up the house of cards higher and higher, to the point where they had to find another deck to continue the now-mansion of a place. Their silence was nice and peaceful, but through it all, Lucifer was very restless, and eventually decided that it was time to make conversation.

"So, Shioyo," Lucifer said, glancing at the human, "I was kind of wondering what it was like to be possessed by one of us...Unless that is too rude of a question." Shioyo looked quietly at him, his face calm, but somehow, Lucifer knew that he was enjoying this time. "It's fine," Shioyo said, Lucifer relieved that he hadn't offended his watcher, "It's not too bad, but it does get old...It really does depend on the demon, too...Lots of demons torture those whom they possess, and those around them, but Shiaki isn't like that. He is more cunning, and uses me to do his dirty work for him. And when you don't obey the demands of the demons, it burns your insides, ruins you, you feel such terrible pain from it..I guess that is why most demonic possessions look too evil, because the people don't listen to what the demon wants from them. They force themselves not to obey, but in the end, that is what kills them, not the demon's wrath, as many say it is."

Lucifer looked at the grim expresson that was on Shioyo's face, a little surprised. He, the son of Satan, a demon of power and destruction, did not realize that was what it was like for humans. He wished he felt sympathy for the humans, but he felt not. But for Shioyo, he felt a sort of compassion, not something that was native to him, but something that was more-so practiced for the sake of others, most times demons. "I see..." Lucifer said, looking away.

Shioyo sat the cards he was holding back down onto the table. "But it doesn't really matter," he said, "Look at me now, I have everything I want...or...at least, everything that Shiaki wants, for the most part. I can't tell what is his desires and my own desires anymore. I just feel what he feels, want what he wants...We travel, we're free. That's all that I need, I guess."

Lucifer patted his shoulder, suddenly, causing Shioyo to jump in shock. The human looked at him, and Lucifer merely smiled before silencing their conversation, turning back to the house of cards and continuing to widen and rise it. Shioyo couldn't help but smile, appreciative and kind, before assisting him, like he had already done, that feeling in his chest of the childhood memories that he still bore. This was like remembering what it was like to be a kid, though Shioyo had a hard time recalling it in general.

After some time, Lucifer had fallen asleep, and was laying on the couch, leaving Shioyo to have to organize the cards and make sure that none of the four decks they had were mixed up, so that no deck had more of the same card than they needed. When finishing the final deck, there was a flash of light, and Hella walked into the room, the light of the pentagram fading back into the wall as she did. "Aw," she smiled, "He's sleeping!"

Shioyo stood to the side as Hella kissed Lucifer's sleeping forehead. Helal looked at him, smiling. "How was he?" she asked, "Did he behave?" Shioyo nodded, a polite smile on his face. "He did have a rough spot with the food, but he was good, otherwise." Hella laughed, nodding, stroking Lucifer's hair happily "Yes, he'll do that," she smiled. "Thank you."

Shioyo turned to the pentagram, muttering quietly under his breath, slitting his arm and dripping the blood into the symbol on the wall happily. He willed for the gateway to go to the R.V., where Shiaki and Alber would be waiting for him. Before he left, he heard Lucifer stir, and as he stepped into the light, he heard, before the gateway closed, the kindest thing he'd ever heard in years. He would not admit to how much it touched his heart ot hear those words that came from Lucifer's tired yawning voice.

"Mistress...Can Shioyo watch me again soon?"

Shiaki and Alber, still at their card game, a small fire in the pit, icepacks on Alber's neck, looked up at the flash of light, smiling at the sight of Shioyo. "Hey, how was i-?" Shaki started, cutting off when he saw the light-headed sort of expression that Shioyo was wearing. Alber looked at Shioyo as well, a little jealous expression on his face. "Wha' happened? Well?" the fish-man demanded, looking upset and angered. Shioyo shook his head quickly, regaining his blank expression. Shiaki raised an eyebrow, looking Shioyo up and down.

"What happened?" Shiaki asked, and Shioyo just looked at him. "...I had a good ..." Shioyo said, the words sounding so unreal from his voice. Alber and Shiaki looked at each other, then back at Shioyo. "What did you do?" Shiaki demanded to know. Shioyo walked over to the R.V., opening the door. Before he climbed in and closed the door, he looked back at them, face still blank. "...I watched Lucifer for a few hours..."

And he went into the R.V to rest.

THE END


End file.
